garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: Bloodville
Chapter 4: Bloodville is the fourth episode of Garo: Honoo no Kokuin Synopsis León and Germán take yet another detour on their way to Valiante. This time, to a small village off the beaten path that shuns outsiders. While León and his father check the rumors of mysterious disappearances, they uncover another dark secret... Plot Summary After being saved by the mysterious purple-armored Makai Knight from a swarm of Horrors, Alfonso is asked by the Knight once he deactivates his armor to follow him. Alfonso is in awe at his skill and ponders if this knight is the legendary Knight of Light. Leon and his father are en route to Valiante, but Germán says they need to make a detour to a small village that has been rumored to be cursed and the site of many disappearances. They enter the town but are given a frosty reception as the villagers are suspicious of them. Germán tries to say they are holy pilgrims on a mission from the Church and they wanted to investigate the town. The village chief tells them that his village is peaceful and that they do not welcome outsiders. Germán states that both a monk and a priest were traveling through this region and both went missing. The chief tells him that outsiders like them bring misfortune to their sleepy little town and politely asks Germán and Leon to leave. Outside the village, Leon is annoyed that they supposedly wasted their time and wants to get to Valiante as soon as possible. Germán asks why he is in such a hurry as it seems Leon wants revenge for his mother's death. He then lectures his son that revenge will only destroy him while teasingly using a Madou Bell to "check" to see if he is a Horror. They then witness a child with a wooden doll being bullied by three older boys. The bullies claim that he is in their territory and try to take his toy away. One of the bullies gets a splinter in his finger and then tries to take it out on the child, only to be stopped by Leon and Germán. The two ask why they are picking on him, but the bullies say outsiders need to leave for the village is cursed, because the boy's mother is supposedly a witch. The bullies run away laughing at the kid, while the child acts very strangely, thanking his doll for "biting" one of the bullies. Germán offers to escort the boy home to his mama if the boy guides him there. The boy, named Alois, takes them to his home. He calls for his mother and she invites Germán and Leon into the house. Alois's mother gives details on their situation, that her husband passed away a year ago and that she has raised her son all alone. She is worried because Alois acts so strange ever since his father died, spending all his time with that doll. She apologizes if her son has been any trouble, but Germán says it was no problem and introduces himself and his son and the mother reveals her name is Aurelia. Germán uses the Madou Bell while talking to her, but no reaction occurs, meaning she is human. Auriela asks if they are on a witch hunt, as she has heard the rumors that she is a witch. She laughs it off and says that she is not a witch and invites the two to spend the night. Germán thanks her for her hospitality while Leon notes something suspicious about Alois. Outside, the three bullies are told by Alios that there is a buried treasure he found and takes them to the Ghost Swamp, a forbidden area that none of the villagers go to. Alois moves in an inhuman manner towards the bullies and the screen goes black as they scream in terror. Back at the cottage, Germán asks why the villagers think Auriela is a witch. She says that she is not from this village originally and she came here with her husband to settle. Many strange things have happened in the village since her husband died and she thinks that the villagers only want someone to blame for their problems. She tells them that her husband was killed by bandits on his way to Valiante. Leon thinks the chief is lying, as he claimed that the town was peaceful. Germán suspects that the villagers are hiding something. Suddenly, an angry mob breaks down Auriela's door. They claim that she used witchcraft to kidnap their children. Germán tries to calm the mob down but the village chief turns the mob against him as he suspects they are "allies" of the witch and were summoned by her. One of the mob says that they saw Alois walking with her child into the woods before he disappeared. Auriela says that is impossible as her son was with her all night. The chief tells Germán not to interfere and then tells the mob to take her to a confession. One of the villagers tries to drag Alois to the confession as well, but the boy flees out the door and Germán trips the man as the frightened child runs for his life. Germán tells Leon to go after the boy and he'll take care of Auriela. At the barn of the town butcher, the mob has Auriela tied to a post with her face covered. The chief interrogates her about the two outsiders and threatens her with a knife to her throat when he asks if she told them about "the ceremony", to which she denies. A villager stops him and alerts him to a fire at his home. Germán had set the chief's house ablaze and used the Madou Bell from afar to scan all the villagers for signs of a Horror. Satisfied, he rescues Auriela while they are distracted, however they return and surround them. The chief inquires what he plans on doing with her, but Germán is not interested in their questions and wants to know why they are treating her like this. The Chief asks where Germán's son is but he would not tell him. Oddly, the chief then says they are free to go as she was indeed innocent, much to Germán's confusion. As they walk away, the chief tells his villagers that they will start another ceremony tonight. Leon goes into the woods and finds an abandoned woodshed. He then hears Alois talking to himself before stepping on a twig and giving away his hiding place. Alois goes quiet and Leon enters the shed, finding hundreds of dolls all carved in the likeness of the villagers. Alois sneaks up behind Leon and startles him but Leon regains composure and says that he has been looking for him. Alios asks if his mother is okay, and Leon reassures him that his father is going to do something to help. They walk back to the village, with Alois telling Leon that the shed is cursed and used to belong to a woodcutter who was labeled the town demon before his mother was accused of being a witch. Leon asks why, but Alios asks why he is here. Leon says he wants to find the evil thing that is doing all of this. Alois asks if it is the people who killed his father, but Leon says it is not their job to punish those kinds of people. They return to the house and Germán tells Leon all the villagers were "clean", not a single one of them was a Horror. That left only one suspect; Alois. Germán offers to slay him, as he feels Leon is not up for killing a child, but Leon angrily sees it as belittling him as a child and says he'll do it. They use the Madou Bell, but it shows no Horror inside Alois. They suspect it might be the woodcutter, but Auriela reveals that the villagers engage in a blood sacrifice ceremony in the hopes of stopping their town's misfortunes, labeling certain citizens as demons that need to be purged out of suspicion. Leon senses something is wrong and finds Alois is not in his room and figures it out; the Horror is the wooden doll Alois carries with him. Before Auriela can follow to search for her son, the mob comes back and starts attacking her house with Germán trying to protect her. Alois sees an imaginary boy who tells him to run as fast as he can or they will take him away. Leon stops him and asks Alois to hand him the doll as it is using him to do bad things. The Horror reveals itself and attacks Leon, with the latter becoming Garo and clashing with its bladed arms. Leon tries to stab it in the head but the Horror uses an image of Alois to lower his guard and stop himself from finishing it. The Horror flees to devour the townspeople and Alois stops Garo from chasing after it. Leon asks the boy to move but Alios reveals that the villagers murdered his father and that he witnessed the whole thing. He wants the Horror to kill off the whole town, much to Leon's shock. While they are barricaded inside the house, Auriela tells Germán that her husband was part of the ceremonies, but his guilty conscience drove him to try to report the villagers to the Church for their crimes. From a flashback of Alois's memory of the murder, Auriela's husband was beaten to death by being bound in rope and clubbed over the head repeatedly. He tells Leon that he wants revenge and they should all die for what they did. Leon disagrees and realizes vengeance does not solve anything, trying to tell the boy the same thing, but his hands quiver as he still has those feelings himself for those who killed his mother. Auriela says she knew her son was doing these things and she had the Knights to stay at her home to try to reason with him and uncover the sacrifices. The mob finally break down the barricade, only for the Horror to start devouring them. Germán carries Auriela to safety away from the Horror. The Horror continues devouring until only the chief is left, at which point Garo appears and grapples it with the scarves of the armor while dodging its attacks. The Horror is badly weakened and then tries to use the image of Alois as a shield again, only this time it fails and Garo stabs the Garoken through its head. A crying Alois repeatedly hits Leon for not getting his revenge, but his mother pulls him away and comforts her child and says how sorry she is she couldn't do anything to save his father or heal the pain of losing him. Germán puts his hand on his son's shoulder, showing he is proud but silently also understands how hard it was to do this task. The next morning. the two Knights see Auriela and Alois off as they both head for a new life elsewhere and Alois seems to be much happier and at peace, putting a blue rose on his father's grave before leaving. Meanwhile, the village chief has become the latest sacrifice for the village. Leon is angered that sacrifices are still going on after all that has happened, but Germán reminds him it is not their job to judge human affairs, only to kill Horrors. Leon and Germán then walk off to the next town. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' External Link *Watch on Funimation *Watch on Funimation's Youtube channel *Watch on Anime Lab *Watch on Hulu References External Links